


Left Belongings

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Solitude is Creativity's Best Friend [8]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne and gil are oblivious idiots, josie loves to stir up chaos, ruby's still hung up on gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Anonymous requested: "Anne left something behind at the Blythe/Lacroix house during one of her cooking lessons with Mary. Gilbert returns her item to her ar school and their schoolmates have some thoughts about it"
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Series: Solitude is Creativity's Best Friend [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Left Belongings

“Oh, no,” Anne muttered to herself as she unpacked her books.

“What’s wrong, Anne?” Diana asked from beside her.

“I went straight to a cooking lesson with Mary after class yesterday and I think I might’ve left my school book at their house,” Anne said in distress.

“Well, Gilbert isn’t here yet, perhaps he noticed you left it and will bring it,” Diana said.

“Oh, I hope so, I would hate to disappoint Miss Stacy by showing up to class unprepared,” Anne fretted, turning around and looking for signs of Gilbert. He was so often the first person to class, it was odd he wasn’t there yet.

“I’m sure Miss Stacy won’t blame you for misplacing your book,” Diana said, bringing Anne’s attention back to her.

“Oh dear, Diana, you always expect the best of people,” Anne said, grabbing her friend’s hand in affection.

Both girls were startled when a book was dropped onto their desk. “Sorry,” Gilbert said with a laugh, crouching down next to Anne when she swung her legs around to face him. “I think you left this at my house yesterday.”

“Yes, thank you!” Anne picked up her book and hugged it in joy, I was hoping you’d notice and bring it with you.”

“She was quite distressed,” Diana teased.

“I hate to be unprepared for Miss Stacy’s lessons and Gilbert, you are almost never this late,” Anne said defensively.

“Yeah, I had to help Bash repair a second of the fence,” Gilbert explained.

“Well, I am certainly glad you made it before class,” Anne said. “I’m-” She cut off when Diana nudged her with her elbow. Anne looked over at her friend and Diana nodded behind them. Anne turned to look and found the rest of the girls watching Anne and Gilbert intently. Ruby looked like she was about to cry and Josie looked furious. The rest had expressions of curiosity and shock.

“You what?” Gilbert said with a chuckle, bringing Anne’s attention back to him. She suddenly realized how close he was to her. Gilbert smiled at her, as usual, oblivious to the looks their classmates were giving them.

“No...Oh, I...um…” Luckily Anne was spared from answering by Miss Stacy’s door opening. “Just...thanks,” She whispered as Gilbert stood up to go to his seat. He flashed her a smile and she wanted to disappear when she heard soft gasps behind her.

“Oh, no,” she whispered to Diana.

“We’ll clear it up at lunch, you’ll be fine,” Diana said, but she didn’t sound convinced.

*****

Josie cornered Anne the second everyone separated for lunch. They waited for the boys to go outside and then marched up to her. Jane and Tillie were standing on either side of her with their hands on their hips and Ruby was standing behind them, dabbing a handkerchief against her eyes.

“I thought we made it clear that you weren’t to talk to Gilbert Blythe, let alone visit him in his house. The scandal...and Ruby is devastated,” Josie said, looking more than a little pleased that Anne had screwed up again.

“I wasn’t-” Anne tried to protest.

“We all heard what he said to you, he said you left the book at his house,” Jane said.

“Yes, but-”

“You have absolutely no right to be spending time with him at his house, Ruby has liked him for forever, you know that,” Josie cut in.

“Ruby, please, you know I don’t like him like that, we’re just friends,” Anne said, moving on from arguing that he wasn’t at his house to see him in favor of appealing to Ruby. She cared more about Ruby’s hurt feeling than she did Josie’s vendetta against her.

“I...you’ve said that I know...but…” Ruby sniffed and looked at Josie in confusion.

“This is all just a huge misunderstanding,” Diana added.

“You can’t talk your way out of this one, Anne. We all saw Gilbert bring you your book. You were at his house yesterday, plain and simple,” Josie continued as if Diana hadn’t spoken.

“She wasn’t there to see me,” A voice spoke from behind the group of girls. Ruby jumped slightly as Gilbert walked past her to stand next to Anne.

“What?” Tillie asked.

“She takes cooking lessons from Mary. That’s why Anne was at my house. Not to see me, in fact, I wasn’t even around. I was helping Bash with the farm all evening. When I got home I saw that Anne had left her book and decided to bring it with me to school today,” Gilbert explained. 

Anne felt anger rise in her. She’d been trying to explain that all along and the girls wouldn’t let her. Now that Gilbert suddenly arrived, they, of course, listened to what he had to say.

“If I wanted you to come to explain things, I would’ve asked. I don’t need anyone to speak for me,” Anne said, whirling on Gilbert. Her anger, as it often did, found the wrong target.

“I was just trying to help,” Gilbert said, hurt showing on his face.

“I don’t want or need your help, Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said. Gilbert frowned at her and then walked back out of the classroom without another word. Anne’s anger was replaced by guilt as she watched him leave. Per usual, her temper had gotten the better of her. Gilbert had just been trying to help and hadn’t deserved her snapping at him.

“You really didn’t see him?” Ruby asked softly. Anne pushed her thoughts of Gilbert aside for the moment and went over to her friend.

“Ruby, you are too precious to me to ever do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I went over to the Blythe-Lacroix house to get cooking lessons and nothing more. I exchanged pleasantries with Bash and Gilbert on the way in and nothing more,” Anne said. She didn’t mention the times when she’d gone over for cooking lessons and Gilbert hadn’t been out working on the farm. During those times he’d either joined them or played with Dellie in the corner while they worked.

“Oh good,” Ruby said. She relaxed and gave a watery laugh. “I was so distraught when I saw him return your book this morning.”

“Anne just left it behind and Gilbert was kind enough to return it,” Diana said, seeming relieved that most of the tension had faded.

“He is quite thoughtful,” Ruby agreed wistfully. The girls all giggled and the rest of the tension disappeared. Josie looked displeased that Ruby had forgiven Anne so easily, but she let the topic drop.

Anne couldn’t help but look at the door frequently while they ate for signs of Gilbert. He had indeed helped her clear up the confusion and she felt terribly bad for how she’d spoken to him.

Unfortunately, he didn’t come back in until Miss Stacy rand the bell to signal class was starting again. When he entered the classroom he went right to his seat, making a point to not even look at Anne.

“I think you’ve hurt his feelings,” Diana whispered.

“I know, I’ll apologize after class,” Anne whispered back.

*****

Gilbert was out the door before Anne had even gotten up from her desk. As quickly as she could, Anne gathered up her belongings.

“I’ll see you later,” She said to Diana and raced after him, not caring this time if her classmates talked.

Gilbert turned out to be a fash walked when he was upset. Anne had to sprint full out for a few minutes until she caught up to him. When she did, she was fully out of breath.

“Gilbert,” She called when she was a few feet away. He stiffened and increased his pace. “Gilbert!” Anne yelled again and ran faster. She finally reached him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking and whirled around to face her.

“What?” He asked, his tone sharp. Anne put her hands on her knees as she panted, trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, Gilbert turned away again. Panicked, Anne grabbed his hand.

“Please...don’t make me...run anymore,” She gasped.

“I couldn’t make you do anything, even if I tried,” Gilbert said. His tone wasn’t as harsh as it had been, but it was still missing the softness it normally had.

“Gilbert, I’m sorry,” Anne said, squeezing his hand. “I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It wasn’t even you that I was really frustrated with. The girls just wouldn’t even let me explain what happened and then you came in and of course they listened to you. I let my temper get the best of me,” Anne said in a rush, worried Gilbert might try to walk away again.

“Yes, well, I learned a long time ago that you can handle things on your own,” Gilbert said, absentmindedly touching the side of his face. “I should’ve kept out of it. It’s just difficult for me to see a friend in need and not help,” He admitted. Anne dropped their joined hands, surprised at the rush of warmth his words brought.

“I can fight my own battles,” Anne said, feeling defensive although she wasn’t exactly sure why.

“I know, but you don’t always have to,” Gilbert said, looking wary at her rising frustration. Anne quickly tamped back down her temper. She was here to apologize, not make things worse.

“It’s hard for me to accept help,” Anne admitted.

“I know,” Gilbert said with a small smile. Anne smiled back, sensing that he had forgiven her. “Are you coming over today?”

“No, I have to help Marilla with some chores, but I’ll be there tomorrow for a baking lesson. Mary’s going to show me how to make a cake,” Anne said excitedly.

“Just make sure not to forget any belongings next time. If I bring you anything else to school people might think we’re courting,” Gilbert teased.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Anne said weakly, trying to ignore the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach when he said ‘courting’.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gilbert said with an unreadable look.

“See you,” Anne said and then stumbled away as fast as her tired legs would take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I bet you guys thought I forgot about this series. I promise I am still working on it, just at a veryyyy very slow pace.


End file.
